


You'll never be alone

by ladyofthesun



Series: Trini/Tommy/Kim [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dusk Till Dawn song reference in the title, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I failed, OT3, SO GAY, and only got like 3 sentences, anyway, author doesn't know how to tag, but no like smut or death, honestly i tried to, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, like gay squared, there's swearing which is why it's a Teen, trimberlyeleves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Shay (hope you like the text convo ;))"So Tommy had had a rough few weeks, in between training and hanging out with the other girls on the team, her crushes had not gone away, but only gotten stronger. On the other hand, so had the bond between Kim and Trini."





	You'll never be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualHeroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/gifts).



Tommy ached all over, and not in a fun way.

 

She had just finished her sixth training session this week, she assumed the other rangers had had time to get used to this schedule but she had only received her power coin a month or so ago and had no idea what she was doing.

 

She used to feel slightly isolated from the rest of the group at the beginning, they had been Power Rangers for longer than her, knew what they were doing, and they all seemed like they would die for each other and she was just the strange new girl with the  _ green _ power coin. 

 

She had heard about Rita. What she did to Billy. 

 

What she did to Trini.

 

Which is why she thought Trini would be cold towards her and was pleasantly surprised when that didn’t happen. Of course, that would’ve been great if her gay ass didn’t fall for Trini almost straight away. 

 

Anyone with eyes could tell that she and Kim were meant to be together, they were always on little Krispy Kreme dates and were practically joined at the hip. Of course, Tommy would fall for the girl who she had no chance with.

 

But it was fine, Tommy could deal, she hung out more with the group outside of training and detention, which they all somehow managed to be in together, and it got kinda better. When Billy and Jason started dating she thought they would be weird and not wanna hang out with the rest of the rangers as much as they used to but no, they still came to every single campfire and hung out with the rest of them. 

 

Apart from on Thursdays. Billy let them all know that Thursday was date night and unless some more putties had shown up when they were having the date night. Jason was too whipped to say anything.

 

Zack had gotten a job at the newly rebuilt Krispy Kreme and, while they did hang out there every so often, the three girls had to entertain themselves elsewhere otherwise their bank accounts would murder them. Of course, Tommy didn’t mind that, she got to hang out with her crush a bit more, despite knowing that there was nothing that could come out of it. It kinda hurt seeing her and Kim flirt, but it got a bit easier to handle before it got worse anyway. 

 

Tommy started talking to Kim a bit more when they discovered that they shared art class together. Tommy was focused more on photography while Kim was mainly there for an easy class, or at least that’s what she told Tommy. Later on Tommy started to notice how much time she put into her paintings, every spare moment she had was spent on creating beautiful masterpieces, but because of this she didn’t do much during lessons, said something about the environment being too crowded with teenage emotions.

 

This left her to be free to model for Tommy whenever she needed her. Which was really inconvenient for Tommy, because Kim was fucking hot, and Tommy was fucking gay.

 

But it was convenient to keep up her GPA so she tried to keep the gay at bay while Kim was making bedroom eyes at the camera. There was a moment when Kim was laying on the infinity curve, her short dark hair arranged in a halo around her, pink paint somehow all over her hands, with Tommy standing on a stool leaning over her with a camera, and she couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful this girl was.

 

Fuck.

 

She was falling for two different girls. Both of whom were falling for each other.

 

So Tommy had had a rough few weeks, in between training and hanging out with the other girls on the team, her crushes had not gone away but only gotten stronger. On the other hand, so had the bond between Kim and Trini.

 

She flung herself down on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face, and started screaming into it.

 

Her phone started buzzing as she was halfway through a scream, making her sigh and reach out for it, noticing that it was the group chat Kim had set up, and from what she could tell, at this moment, it was mainly Zack complaining that he would be eternally single.

 

**Power Gayngers (12 new messages)**

 

**Zack**

I wish I could be like Cranscott

the match made in heaven

**Trini**

same

**Zack**

wow

I'm pretty sure if u asked Kim out she would say yes :/

:/

:/

**Trini**

i'm pretty sure she would not

**Zack**

:/

**Trini**

:/

**Kim**

I WOULD

**Zack**

:/

SEE

**Trini**

what

**Kim**

i would say yes

**Zack**

OK NOW DATE

**Trini**

?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!

 

It would be a lie to say that Tommy wasn’t expecting this, but she definitely wasn’t expecting it to happen like this.

 

**Tommy**

Date?!

**Kim**

Date!?

**Zack**

DATE!?

Get married

Have babies

...somehow

**Trini**

I'M HAVING AN INNER CRISS

CRISIS

**Zack**

criss

Grow old together

 

May as well try and act like a normal human, right?

 

**Tommy**

Criss

**Jason**

omg

**Kim**

TRINI I WOULD SO DATE YOU

**Billy**

is everyone getting together for real now what is this

**Kim**

HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS

**Trini**

??????!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

**Zack**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

**Trini**

WHERE THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN

I'VE TOLD PEOPLE "HAHA KIM IS JOKING I HAVE NO CHANCE"

**Jason**

WAIT TRINI

**Kim**

I WAS 100% NOT JOKING

**Jason**

U LIKE KIM?!

**Trini**

I THOUGHT I WAS THE MOST OBVIOUS OUT OF ALL OF US

**Zack**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Billy**

tbh i wanted u to date from day 1

**Kim**

Trini sweetie.. u were

**Tommy**

Trini, honey, you were

**Kim**

it's just Jason is dumb

**Trini**

I KNOW I WAS

**Trini**

IF I KNEW JOINING A GROUP CHAT WOULD SOLVE MY PROBLEMS I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU GUYS TO START ONE SOONER

**Jason**

LOL

**Zack**

IT WAS ME

IM UR #1 WINGMAN 

I MADE U SEE THE LIGHT

UR WELCOME

**Trini**

IT WAS YOU ZACK

you know Billy has been trying to help me

for a while now

LMFAO

**Kim**

REALLY??

THAT'S SO CUTE

**Trini**

i told him like

twenty years ago

**Kim**

why are you all so adorable i can't

**Jason**

WHY DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS

GODDAMN

 

Tommy couldn’t take it anymore, she had hardly said anything but it didn’t seem to matter. Trini and Kim had realised just how perfect they were for each other, and Tommy was even further out of the picture than she had been.

 

* * *

 

Trini and Kim had been dating for just over two weeks now and, while not much had changed, you could definitely tell that they had become closer. They were a lot more touchy-feely now and were big fans of wearing each other's clothes. It would be disgusting if Tommy wasn’t insanely jealous of the two. She just wasn’t good enough for either of them.

 

But again, not much had changed. 

 

They decided to have date night on Friday, the day after Billy and Jason, so Tommy always had  _ someone _ to hang out with, instead of wallowing in self-pity. Other than that though, they hung out basically the same amount as before, of course, Tommy was a lot less cuddly than before, the others were dating now, she had to have boundaries.

 

During campfire nights, the girls had originally all squeezed onto the same log, huddling together for warmth during the autumn months. But now Tommy chose to sit on a single trunk in between Jason and Zack, wearing an extra hoodie to compensate for the lack of Trini’s head on her shoulder, or Kim’s arm looped with hers, hair brushing her face at the slightest breeze, or both of them surrounding her with their mixed scents swirling around along with the campfire, making her drowsy, content, and safe.

 

That was no longer her place. She didn’t fit with the two anymore.

 

Kim had decided that for her portfolio she was going to paint each member of the team in varying styles, but all of them just screaming  _ Kim _ . She painted Trini across their date nights, saying that they got  _ distracted _ or she would’ve been done a lot sooner. Tommy was the obvious next choice, as they had art together and she was the easiest person to grab.

 

So for an hour a day, across only a couple of days, Tommy had to sit and stare at Kim, which wasn’t the worst way to pass the time, if only Kim would  _ stop touching her _ cause holy fuck she was so gay. But every time she sat down Kim would come up to her and play with her hair, trying to create the image she wanted, or she would run her hands down Tommy’s shirt because the creases were different, or hold her hands until they were positioned in a way that didn’t look tense, and other simple things that had Tommy’s heart racing and she could see why Trini kept getting distracted.

 

But it wasn’t until Thursday, just before a teacher training day that they had off from school when Tommy realised just how distracting the couple could be when together. Zack had swapped shifts with one of his co-workers and so he couldn’t be there that day, and Billy had decided to take Jason to one of the very few fancy restaurants that his dad liked to take him to for a treat in order to celebrate their one month anniversary (which was actually on Saturday but it was date night so they were having their special date early). 

 

Which left Tommy alone with Trini and Kim for the first time since they started dating, and Kim decided that they were all gonna watch a movie at her house since her parents weren’t home. Which somehow led to them all laying on the same, two-seater, sofa,  _ cuddled under a blanket _ . And for  _ some reason _ , Tommy was in the middle. Kim said it was because this sofa had the best viewing position but considering it was a 72-inch curved screen Tommy was sure there had to be other places she could sit. 

 

Instead, Kim’s arm was wrapped around her back, hand holding Trini’s who had her head on Tommy’s shoulder, with who knows who’s leg intertwined with her’s under the blankets. Tommy was tensed, knowing that this was wrong but god dammit she just felt so  _ loved _ with these girls on either side of her, she has no idea what movie is playing on the screen, and is way too tired to keep up with the plot. Eventually, she starts to relax, melting into Kim’s arms while Trini traces patterns around her hands, she closes her eyes, just for a second, and wonders what could happen if she let herself hope. 

 

She doesn’t know when she fell asleep, but she recognised Kim’s strong arms lifting her up and Trini’s soft muttering as she plays with her hair after she was set down horizontally, on what she could only assume was a bed.

 

She turned towards the hands, still filtering through her hair, and cuddled up to that soft warm object, while she felt another one slide in behind her, pulling up the duvet before draping an arm over her waist. She fell asleep once again.

 

She woke up first. The rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains hitting her face. Which had chocolate brown hair with honey highlights right in front of it. Tommy’s eyes widened as she realised the position she was in. She doesn’t belong here. In between Kim and Trini.

 

How the fuck was she meant to get out?

 

She was in the middle of two beautiful girls, both of which were very much wrapped around her, she couldn't get out of bed without asking at least one of them up. And they both looked so peaceful, it would be  _ wrong _ to wake them.

 

At least, that's what she told herself, not letting herself believe that this was okay, that she could stay here, that she really didn't want to move.

 

“Stop thinking so loudly.” Trini’s voice startled her from her thoughts.

 

“What?” her eyes widened as Trini let out a loud sigh before turning around so they were facing each other, hair perfectly strewn over her face, sleep still evident in her eyes.

 

“I know we're lying pretty close to each other but I shouldn't be able to hear your thoughts so clearly.”

 

“Sorry.” Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“Look, if Kim and I didn't want you here with us we wouldn't have put you here. Have you seen how huge this house is? Now relax a bit.” Trini’s eyes closed once again, putting her head on Tommy’s shoulder.

 

She needs to stop doing that, Tommy’s poor gay heart can't handle it. 

 

But Tommy couldn't sleep, not when her mind kept imagining scenarios where this could actually happen, where she could date both Kim and Trini, where they would actually want her.

 

It was a more reasonable hour when Kim woke up, letting out a yawn before tightening her grip on Tommy and snuggling into her hair, “Good morning Tomothy, Trini still asleep?”

 

Tommy slightly nodded her head, not wanting to disturb the angels that were Kimberly Hart or Trini Kwan-Gomez. Kim lifted her head, “Well, we gotta wake her up or she’s gonna sleep in until 3pm.” just as Tommy was wondering how she could do that Kim quickly gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaning over her and doing the same to Trini, “Come on babe, time to get up!!” her voice rose slightly as she started peppering Trini’s face with more kisses. Tommy felt very out of place but Kim’s hand was still on her hip, and she didn’t seem like she could really leave this situation.

 

Trini finally woke up, giggling at how extra her girlfriend was, before kissing her back. She looked at Tommy, still in between them, “I missed this y’know.”

 

“I know.” Kim nodded solemnly before returning to her earlier position.

 

“I know you know you idiot, I was talking to you about it yesterday, remember? You suggested this?” Tommy’s forehead creased in confusion as she looked between the two.

 

“I know, I’m a genius, look at all the cuddle time we’ve gotten.”

 

“Yeah, one of your better idea’s Princess, tying her up until we get it into her head that we like her back should’ve been Plan Z instead of Plan B.” it was only then that what they were saying clicked in Tommy’s head.

 

“Y-you mean you? And you?” she spluttered, head moving wildly between the two.

 

“Can I kiss you, Tommy?” Kim asked, biting her lip with a mischievous glint in her eye. Tommy looked at Trini, asking permission.

 

“Don’t look at me, I’ve got next dibs.” Her grin mirrored that of her girlfriends’.

 

Tommy’s lips parted as she looked at them in awe, before slowly nodding. Kim leaned in before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, Tommy was holding her breath, eyes closed, still not believing this could be real, before she felt soft fingers touching her jaw, moving her head so she was facing Trini, who did the same thing. Trini’s lips were softer than Kim’s but Kim’s tasted like peaches. Tommy had no idea who’s she liked better. 

 

“You have no idea how long we’ve been wanting to do that,” Kim whispered, suddenly serious. 

 

“Well, you had to have some idea, I was as obvious about liking you as I was about liking Kim apparently…” Trini muttered, sending a playful glare to her girlfriend.

 

“Nah, she’s just as oblivious to our flirting as you were.” Kim was grinning.

 

“Is you two talking over me gonna be a running theme here?” Tommy finally lets herself smile, knowing that she had found her place, and was gonna fight tooth and nail to keep it.

 

She had always been an outsider, the girl in the corner of the classroom who’s only friend was a camera. But now she had friends, real friends, and a couple people who were more than that.


End file.
